The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic relay including a housing including a base part on which an electromagnetic relay main body is mounted, and a cover part covering the electromagnetic relay main body, in which the housing is in a sealed state when a pressure inside the housing is equal to or lower than a predetermined pressure.
An ordinary electromagnetic relay includes a housing including a base part on which an electromagnetic relay main body is mounted, and a cover part covering the electromagnetic relay main body. Further, the housing is put in a sealed state by using a sealing resin in order to prevent the intrusion of foreign substances and the like into the housing.
Such an electromagnetic relay undergoes, for example, a reflow heating process in order to solder external terminals of an electromagnetic relay main body to a circuit board. However, since the housing is in a sealed stated as described above, the pressure inside the housing rises during the reflow heating process, thus raising a possibility that a defect such as a deformation of the housing could occur.
Therefore, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-3287 discloses an electromagnetic relay including a through hole formed in a cover part, and an internal pressure adjustment lid that is disposed in the cover part and covers the through hole, in which when the pressure inside the housing rises, the internal pressure adjustment lid deforms and thereby lets a gas contained in the housing escape through the through hole.